


Smile

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is Scary, Kate Argent is the Spawn of Satan, M/M, Pack Meetings Are Boring, Pack Meetings Are Long and Boring to Humans, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora thanks Stiles for giving her brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"What did you do to him?!"

Cora's voice was almost scary as Stiles jolted awake. Crap on a stick, he had fallen asleep at the pack meeting. It wasn't his fault that the meeting was incredibly boring and _long_ and he had fallen asleep curled up next to Derek on the couch.

"Nothing, I swear to god Cora. I didn't touch him. Okay, there might have been a bit of touching and making out and…okay sex, but I didn't do anything to him."

"First," Cora started, making a face at what Stiles said; "I didn't need to know that. Second, he hasn't smiled this much since the Spawn of Satan. You were meant to be his mate. Thank you, for giving me my brother back."


End file.
